Somewhere Beyond The Sea
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: The curse is finally broken but does magic in Storybrooke mean Ariel and Eric will get back their happily ever after for good? Rated T to be safe. Sequel to Part of Your World.
1. Broken

Somewhere beyond the Sea

Disclimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Warning: Sequel to Part of Your World. Please that first.

Chapter 1: Broken

It was a clear night in Fairy Tale World, Ariel was watching as the human boat went by as it did that time every year. It was always beautifully massive. It reminded her of a whale only brown in color. She had been waiting for the ship for hours and now that it had finally come she watched as they danced and had fun on the boat. She wished she could join the party and be with the cute guy who was on the ship. He was so handsome she wanted to jump into his arms that second. That's when her sister Dreama broke her from her thoughts. "Dreama, what are you doing here?" asked Ariel

"The question is what are you doing here? How many times has father told you to stay away from the surface?" she stated

"I'm not hurting anybody just watching. Why don't you mind your own business?" she asked

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get in any trouble as your older sister it is my obligation to watch out for you when father isn't here!" said Dreama

"The others don't care as much." Ariel pointed out

"I'm a representative for the others." Said Dreama

" I'm Fine so just leave me alone! I don't need you to protect me!" said Ariel as she got angry a storm started and it got so bad that tidal waves started to form and a huge one knocked over the ship drowning everyone. Ariel swam over to rescue the man she had fallen in love with and dragged him to shore. When they were on shore she started to give him a crude version of CPR. After a while it started to work and he opened his eyes. It was rather dark so he couldn't see her face very well. All that he could tell was that it was a girl. He saw her swim away but before he could get up to go after her a wave hit him in the face.

Prince Eric also known as Patrick Prince woke up in the psyche ward in the Storybrooke hospital. It had been weeks since he had been locked in there by Regina and he was sick and tired of just waiting for a miracle. "Someone let me out of here right now! I mean it!" yelled Eric. "Let me out right now!" In response a huge purple curse like cloud was heading towards the hospital and his room as it consumed all of Storybrooke. He looked out the window of his cell and saw it coming right towards him. Before he knew it the purple cloud was surrounding the room suffocating him. He started coughing and sputtering as it surrounded him and caused him to black out.

Once the cloud had disappeared the doctors, nurses, and interns went through the hospital to make sure everyone was all right. Doctor Whale decided to check the psyche ward though he knew there were only three people down there. Four including the nurse. The nurse had just woken up and was very confused. "Mrs. Potts, is everything all right down here." Asked Doctor Whale.

"I'm sorry. I must have blacked out I'm not sure what's going on." Said Mrs. Potts

"The curse is broken but we think another has just hit so we're going around to make sure everyone is all right." Said Doctor Whale

Mrs. Potts and Whale go to check on the psyche patients together. Mrs. Potts checks on Sydney and Whale looks into Belle's room but it's empty. He assumed she was discharged for some reason. So he went to Eric's room. " Are you all right in there?" asked Whale " Hello? Hello?" asked Whale. He then unlocks the door and sees Eric on the ground. He takes the body puts it over his shoulder and carries Eric out of the psyche ward. He takes him to the room the once belonged to Henry and put him on the bed.

"Is Prince Eric going to be all right?" asked Henry

"Let's hope so, Henry. Let's hope so." Said Doctor Whale


	2. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 2: Poor unfortunate souls

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Bay the merpeople seeing the cloud of magic as a sign of dangerous times to come decided to move on to another part of the ocean as far away from the magic as they could get. A command that was decreed but who else, King Triton himself. Ariel was the only one not preparing to leave because she saw it as a chance for her and Eric to be together. She was wading on the surface of the water waiting for him. Triton suddenly appeared next to her. "Ariel, what are you doing?" he asked

"Waiting for Eric. We can't leave him behind." Said Ariel

"He's a human. He belongs here and you don't, and as long as he resides in this world nothing is going to change that." Said Triton

"You're happy this has happened. Aren't you? You've never approved of Eric not since I first met him!" yelled Ariel

"You're damn right I haven't! Humans are very dangerous! Just think about it a human tricked you into giving up your mermaid life so she could trick me into giving up my power! Then she tried to kill us and on top of that sent us to a different realm where things are very unpredictable and humans are even more afraid of the unknown! And because of another human not even living in our own kingdom is safe anymore!" protested Triton "As for being happy. Of course I'm not happy. You're hurting. Which is why I decided to arrange a marriage for you. Colin has agreed to marry you."

"Colin? The prince who was visiting us when the curse hit?" asked Ariel

"Yes. You two would make the perfect couple. You have a lot in common." Said Triton

"Why is that because we're both mer people? Well, sorry, father but I'm married. " said Ariel

"You and the human can not be together." Said Triton

"First his name is Eric and second, just because we can't be together does not mean that we aren't married. I mean you married us!" Ariel stated

"He was a merman at the time." Said Triton

"When the curse is completely broken he can be a merman again." Said Ariel

"Until the curse is completely broken we cannot stay here. That cloud was a sign of further danger and as king it is my responsibility to make sure my people are safe and your father it is my responsibility to make sure you're safe." Said Triton "Now, come."

Triton went back under the water and Ariel went down after him. She knew she was only 16 but she wanted to have more freedom and that included the freedom to be with the one she loved. Her father had a different idea about how Ariel should live her life.

Back in the the Long Lost Fairytale World, Ariel was in the chamber where she kept her human artifacts. She loved everything about the human world and her collection filled the entire cavern. She had everything from forks to discarded armor. What she wanted more than anything was to be human. No one knew that. Of course they knew that she'd go up to the surface every year to watch the boats and him but nothing else. He was so handsome tonight and she was so happy that she could get to him in time when the boat went overboard. "ARIEL" yelled her father breaking her from her thoughts.

"Father, how did you know I was here?" asked Ariel

"Nevermind that. What is this!" yelled Triton

"Just my collection, father." Said Ariel

"You've been up on the surface again. I've told you a thousand times not to go up there! You have no idea what humans are capable of! I lost your mother to humans! I'm not losing you!" said Triton

"I'm sure not all humans are like that." Said Ariel

"You're in love with one. I can see it in your eyes." Said Triton

"Yes. I do love him." Said Ariel

" You're 16 you think you love him now but one day you'll end up being killed for your scales!" said Triton "Humans make magic potions from our scales did you know that?"

"He's not a wizard. He's just the local human prince." Said Ariel

" Royalty. Even worse he won't have to make the potions himself he'll hire someone!" yelled Triton " I hate to do this but if words won't knock sense into you maybe this will!" Triton lifts up his trident and blasted all the human artifacts "And you are never allowed anywhere near the surface or the human you think you're in love with ever again!"

"How could you do that to me?" asked Ariel

"I'm your father. I will do anything to protect you. " said Triton

Ariel swam out of the cavern and past her sisters who were talking in the main throne room. They stopped talking as she went by and decided to follow her. They went into her room and saw her packing.

"What are you doing?" asked Dreama

"I'm packing. What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Ariel

"Why are you packing?" asked Aquata

"Because you guys had to tell father what I was doing! He's tried to crush my dreams because of it! Well, I'm not staying in a place where I can't be free to be myself and love who I want to!" protested Ariel. She finishes packing and goes towards the door "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

" There are six of us and one of you. You aren't going anywhere!" said Aquata

"Get out of my way! I mean it!" protested Ariel flashing angry eyes at them

Dreama moves out of the way.

"Dreama, what are you doing?" asked Aquata

"I think we should let her go. I mean how would you feel if father wasn't letting you do what you wanted with your life?" asked Dreama

The girls slowly thought about it and moved out of Ariel's way. "Good luck." Said Aquata.

"Thank you." Said Ariel who swam out of the castle, out of the glass dome, and into open ocean.

Little did Ariel know was that the evil queen had been watching her through her magic mirror. "O, poor unfortunate soul. I know exactly how she feels." Said Regina

"You do?" asked the mirror

"Yes, I do. I had a true love once. It didn't end well." Said Regina

" I assume not or you'd be with him and not me but you've never helped girls out of the goodness of your heart before. Why do you really want to help her?" asked the mirror

"She's Triton's youngest daughter. I have a feeling he'd do anything to make sure nothing happens to her. Even give up his power. So, I'll utilize the old transformation spell." Said Regina

"Doesn't that spell come with horrible consequences for anyone who takes it?" asked the mirror

"Yes, it does. If the person who is put under it does not get true love's kiss within three days they lose their life." Said Regina

"Who would be foolish enough to risk their life for a kiss?" asked the mirror

"You'd be surprised how foolish people can be when it comes to love. Don't you remember what happened to Snow White?" asked Regina "Of course, for a spell that powerful I'm going to need some help. I'm going to visit Rumplestilskin I will be back soon." Said Regina

" Have a safe journey, Your Majesty. I will keep you updated on the younger mermaid." Said the mirror

The evil queen leaves her throne room.

Back in the Storybrooke hospital, Eric slowly opens his eyes. At first, he's confused but then remembers the cloud and blacking out. Then he saw Doc standing next to bed. "How are you feeling, Your Highness?" asked Doc

"I'm are you?" asked Eric

"They call me, Doc. Whale called me in after you blacked out. I'm the only one in this world who has any knowledge on how to deal with the consequences of magic. Well, me and Rumplestilskin but I'd doubt he'd be willing to help. " said Doc

"Magic? That's what that cloud was?" asked Eric

"Yes." Said Doc

"Wait, you refered to me as your highness and you said your name was Doc. Doc isn't a human name." said Eric

" I guess you didn't know. The savior broke the curse." Said Doc

"But if the curse is broken why aren't we back in our own world and why am I not a merman?" asked Eric

"We really don't know." Said Jack

Eric looks next to him and sees his old footman and friend Charles "Charles, what are you doing here?"

"I've been loyal to you and your family for many years. I'm not going to stop just because we reside in a different realm. " said Charles

"Then come, we will find the evil queen and get things back to the way they were!" said Eric getting out of the bed

Doc and well as some doctors and nurses hold Eric down in the bed "Sorry, your highness. We can't allow that. We can't allow you to leave until we know what the large amount of magic you ingested has done to your body! And because we don't know how unpredictable the magic that has been unleashed on this realm is the savior has advised everyone to stay inside. We all must remain here for the time being."

"That bitch wrecked our lives and you except me to just stay here like nothing has happened!" yelled Eric

"I'm sorry. I must insist." Said Doc

Eric laid back down "The second that we know what's going on I'm out of here!"

"Great to have you back, Your highness." Said Charles

A nurse comes in. "Mr. Fisher visiting hours are over and Prince Eric needs his rest."

Charles nods and leaves with the nurse and Doc goes after them. Eric looked out the window. The sky was an indingo color and was filled with stars. A shooting star went by and Eric made a wish on it. Ariel made a wish too although, she couldn't see the star from underwater. "I love you." They said together and then each went off to sleep.


	3. The mermaid and the prince

Author's note: I started to write this chapter BEFORE the season 2 premiere of Once Upon a Time so some details are a different. Also, I apologize for the long wait for this update and just a warning this is A LONG chapter. Thanks in advance for reading.

Chapter 3: The mermaid and the prince

Eric had just fallen asleep when someone started to shake him awake. "What's going on?" asked Eric looking around confused.

"I hear you want to go after Regina." Said Whale from next to the bed

"Yes. I do." Said Eric

"Then come with me." Said Whale

"I don't understand." Said Eric

"A bunch of us are forming an angry mob and we're going to take that bitch down and force her to tell us how to fix this and then we're gonna kill her!" said Whale

"What about the decree from the savior?" asked Eric

"To hell with the savior. She's never dealt with the Evil Queen the way the rest of us have. She doesn't understand what that woman put us through. So, are you in are or are you out?" asked Whale

"Who are you?" asked Eric

"I'm King Arthur." Said Whale

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm Eric. King John's son. " Said Eric

" It's a pleasure to meet you as well. So, what's your answer? " asked Arthur

"You can count me in." said Eric "That dwarf isn't still here is he?"

"No, Doc went home. Left me in charge. " said Arthur

Eric goes to get up off the table and loses his footing and falls over. "Are you all right?" asked Arthur helping him up.

"It just felt like my left leg was made of jelly. " said Eric "I think I'm ok now."

Arthur let's go and they walk out of the room and down the hall but suddenly Eric's legs get stiff and start to fuse together and Eric just falls over and then the legs unfuse. "What's going on?" asked Eric

"It must be the magic you ingested it's screwing with your body but why a merman I wonder." Mused Arthur

"Because Rumplestilskin gave me a potion to change into one. " said Eric

"Why would you trust the most dangerous man in our realm?" asked Arthur

"Because he was taking the life force away from my true love. I had to do something. Unfortunately, when we came here I was turned back into a human and she stayed a mermaid. " said Eric

"That rumor about merpeople in the bay is true." Said Arthur

"Yes. She never made them one of us." Said Eric

With quite a bit of difficulty they made it outside where the rest of the mob was waiting. In front , standing on her car, trying to get the mob's attention was Emma. " Everyone, everyone listen! This is not the way to go about things! We don't know anything about what has been unleashed on us and if it is magic we have no idea how powerful it is or if any of the people who had the magic will have it again! Until, we find that out it's not safe." Said Emma

"Then let's go get the witch who did this to us and make it safe!" yelled Eric from the back of the mob

" And if she does have magic again don't you think she could get us before we get her? Life here isn't that horrible. If we go after Regina like a blood thirsty mob she may do something worse than this. Much worse." Said Emma trying to reason with the mob

"So what do you want us to do? Nothing? I'm sorry, Sherriff. I don't do nothing. She tried to kill both me and my true love and then that witch tore us apart with this curse and then locked me up. I can't even walk properly because of the magic I've recently ingested it keeps changing me into a merman and back again but I've been waiting for far too long and I want revenge." Said Eric "Who's with me!"

The mob roared in agreement. " As your sheriff, future queen, and savior I beseech you to think about this! Blood shed never solved anything! Killing the Evil queen is just going to reduce us to her level. Let's figure out exactly what we are dealing with before we do anything to anyone! She's taken enough away from us already we can't give her the chance to take more." Emma reasoned with the mob

"She's already taken everything from me. There is no more she can take. I'm going. " said Eric

He walked in the direction of Regina's and fell over again. Red went to help him up. "I'll go with you." Said Red.

"Thank you, Red." Said Eric

Arthur followed and soon the whole mob was following Eric towards Regina's. The only ones left were her family. "We're so proud of you." Said Snow

"Proud about what? They didn't even listen to me." Said Emma

"Still you stood up to the entire mob that's very impressive." Said Snow

"I wish they would listen though." Said Emma

"We still can make them listen. Come on." Said James following the mob with the others following him.

The sun was just starting to come up when they got to Regina's. Arthur knocked on the door and Regina answered. "Good morning, Arthur… Good morning, everyone. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Regina

"You know why we're here." Said Arthur "So you can cut out this pleasantry crap!"

"So, you're going to kill me?" asked Regina

"Not right now. First, you're going to suffer." Said Arthur

"Really? And how do you plan to make me suffer?" asked Regina

"We're going to imprison you the way you imprisoned me!" yelled Eric

"O, Prince Eric… I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be trying to get your true love back. I mean what type of gallant prince are you? More concerned about revenge than your true love?" Said Regina

"Someone give me a sword or a gun or something I'm taking this bitch down right now!" yelled Eric lunging towards Regina but half way towards her his legs fuse together and he falls over

"HA! You can't take me down. You don't even have a leg to stand on. I on the other hand have this!" Regina does a weird magic ninja move and everyone cowers but nothing happens.

"I don't have magic…" said Regina

"Looks as if you don't have a leg to stand on either." Said Eric

"Perhaps but I'm not the one who's true love is leaving and getting re-married." Said Regina

"You're lying!" yelled Eric

"Am I? I wasn't the one who always disapproved of you being together." Said Regina

"You are the one who used our love as a weapon or have you forgotten that!" yelled Eric

"Of course, I haven't. I was never under the curse. I remember everything I ever did. "said Regina

"Then tell us how to break this curse." Said Eric

"The curse is broken. Emma broke it. No one would remember if she hadn't." said Regina

"Then why haven't we gone back? Why haven't things gone back to the way they were?" asked Eric

"Because the world we lived in is gone. It doesn't exist anymore. I've won and there is nothing any of you can do about it. Now, I suggest you go back to living the way you did before the curse was broken. O, and Eric, I suggest you go find a way to get to Ariel before the wedding ceremony. " said Regina

Eric gets up. " You're nothing but a lying serpent ! Why should I believe anything you have to say!"

"As I pointed out before I'm not the one that disapproved of a human/ mermaid relationship. That was always Triton's philosophy. It's why Ariel was so willing to trust me. Now, I suggest you do the same and figure out a way to get back together before it's too late. Now, good evening, everyone." Said Regina going to close the door.

"Not so fast, Your Majesty. " said Emma coming up behind her with hand cuffs. "You're under arrest."

Emma walks Regina to her cop car.

Red goes over to Eric "Maybe you should go to Ariel just in case what the evil queen says is true."

"You believe her?" asked Eric

"It wouldn't hurt . If it's not true the evil queen is already getting punished for her treacherous ways and if it is you can stop it from happening." Said Red

Eric simply nods . "I just hope she's not right."

Meanwhile, in the long lost fairy tale world Regina comes back to the castle empty handed. " Good evening, Your Majesty" said the mirror as she entered

" Good evening." Said Regina

"No luck with Rumplestilskin?" asked the mirror

"He's depressed about that girl. He accused me of conning her!" said Regina

"You did." Said the mirror

"That doesn't mean he should be accusing me of it! And he refused to deal so I told him she was dead and that he should get a new girl and then I left. I think I'll wait a month and then deal with him. How is our mermaid doing by the way?" asked Regina

"She found a cave to live in. She seems to be at home there." Said the mirror

"Then perhaps we should let her think she's safely at home there." Said Regina

About a month later. Regina is at Rumplestilskin's castle again. Rumple is spinning at the wheel when she enters "What do you want, Your Majesty?" he asked

"I need help with the mermaid. I want to utilize the transformation spell. " said Regina

"And if I help you what do I get out of it?" asked Rumple

"What do you want?" asked Regina

"How about that lovely necklace you're wearing." Said Rumplestilskin

"Very well." Regina takes off the necklace and hands it to him

Rumplestilskin takes a bottle from off the shelf and hands it to Regina

"Now, make sure to let the mermaid know what's she's getting into." Said Rumple

"Thank you. " said Regina.

When Regina enters her castle she goes over to the mirror which shows Ariel camping out in a cave. She touches the mirror "Ariel… Ariel… Ariel…." She chants. Ariel suddenly wakes up in a trance "Ariel… come to me. Come…" she said

"Where are you?" asked Ariel

"Just follow the sound of my voice, Ariel." Said Regina coaxing her on. Regina keeps chanting Ariel's name over and over and Ariel follows it for many hours going down into the darkest part of the ocean. She passes by eels, sea monster skeletons, then sharks start to surround her as she gets to the entrance of a dark cave. They lung at her and she swims away from them as quickly as she can as she goes into the cave. She gets to the deepest part of the cave and then suddenly they swim away as if they didn't care about her. Out of the shadows Regina as an octopus like creature comes towards her. "Why hello. I've been excepting you." Said Regina.

"Who are you?" asked Ariel

"Why everyone knows me. I'm Ursula. I help poor unfortunate souls such as yourself. I can help you with your problem." Said Regina

"How do you know about my problem?" asked Ariel

"Well, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a problem." Said Regina "You have someone you love but you can't be with them am I correct?"

"Yes. That's the problem exactly." Said Ariel

"I've met many girls just like you. Now, what's preventing the two of you from being together?" asked Regina

"Well, he's a human and…" started Ariel

"A human? Say no more. I know exactly what you need. " said Regina "If you're willing to pay of course."

"Pay?" asked Ariel

"Well you can't have something for nothing." Said Regina

"What is this solution you have for me?" asked Ariel

"I'll transform you into a human but the spell will only last three days. The only way to stay human completely is to get true love's kiss. If for any reason you do not get that kiss the price is very dear. You will turn into sea foam. " said Regina

"Risk my life for love?" asked Ariel "I don't know."

"If you two are meant to be together you won't have a problem. You are meant to be together aren't you?" asked Regina

"Yes, of course we are." Said Ariel

"Then risking your life is the least you can do." Said Regina

"Ok, I'll do it. " said Ariel

"Wonderful now about the price…" said Regina

"I thought risking my life is the price." Said Ariel

"That's not a price, child that's a consequence. I want something more special. I want your voice." Said Regina

"My voice? How will he know how I feel if I can't tell him?" asked Ariel

"You're a woman you have other ways to show a man how you feel but you know if you aren't willing to pay then maybe you don't deserve to have a happily ever after. " said Regina

"Ok… ok, you can have my voice." Said Ariel

"Lovely…" said Regina a contract appears in her hand "Just sign right here" Ariel signs the contract. It disappears. Regina touches Ariel's throat which starts to burn and a glowing ball floats out which Regina crushes. "Now…" Regina starts chanting a very complex spell. Dark magic forms into two arms and they rip apart Ariel's tail so that it becomes two legs. The process causes Ariel to scream but no sound comes from her when she does. The magic tosses Ariel to the surface and she struggles to get to the beach. Without her tail she can't swim and starts to drown. Prince Eric was taking a stroll on the beach and sees her in trouble and dives into the water. He swims out to save her and finally gets to her. He grabs her and swims back to the shore with her. "Are you all right?"

Ariel responds by coughing up water.

"I think I should take you back to the palace. Come on." Eric and Ariel walk to the palace together.

In, Storybrooke, Eric, Red, and Charles go down to the marina. They dive under the water deeper and deeper until they get to the glass dome. No one seemed to be around and this made Eric nervous but he went into the palace with Charles and Red following behind. He searched every room of the palace but there was no sign of Ariel or anyone else. Red suddenly noticed pebbles in the trail on the ground. She pointed them out to the others and they went after it.

A few hours later in Fairytale world, Ariel is walking down a marble staircase in a fancy dress. Eric is waiting for her at the bottom. When she gets down to the bottom she curtsies and he bows "Shall we go to the dining room?" he asked she gave him her hand and they walked into the dining room together. Eric showed Ariel how to use a fork and tried to start a conversation though he had discovered a few hours before that she was mute. "I wish I knew your name. Maybe you could write it down." Said Eric.

Ariel shakes your head.

"You don't know how to write?" asked Eric

Ariel shakes her head

"Well, then I guess I'll have to teach you. We'll start right after dinner." Said Eric

Ariel nods. "Still wish I knew your name though. Maybe I could guess. Rachel, Belle…." Ariel gets excited when he says Belle so she pulls on her ear "Sounds like Belle… Danielle, Cheryl, Mariel…" she indicates him to keep going. He thinks really hard. "Ariel?" she nods "Ariel! You name is Ariel. That's very pretty. So what do you like, Ariel?"

Ariel indicates that she loves reading and exploring.

"I love those things. I don't get a chance to do much exploring. Life of a prince can be very busy. " said Eric " But I have some free time tomorrow. I was going to go out sailing. It didn't go so well when I went out on my birthday but I don't think I'll have a problem and who knows maybe you're my good luck charm. Would you like to go out on my ship with me?"

Ariel nods

"Good. We'll leave first thing in the morning. You'll love it. " Said Eric

An hour or so later they are sitting in Eric's room. "Ok, let's start with the alphabet… this is an A." he writes an A on a sheet of paper that Ariel has on a desk… A is for many things Apple and even your name… Ariel. Now you try." Said Eric

Ariel can't seem to write the A properly. "Here let me help you." Eric says. He goes behind Ariel and takes her hand. They both feel a tingle when they touch. "Looks like we have some magic connecting us." Said Eric. He then starts to guide her hand. As the lesson continues he guides her through each letter and each word that the letter starts with. Each time Eric helps guide Ariel's hand as she writes the word. After he gets to Z… "You think you can remember all that?" asked Eric.

Ariel nods.

"Good let's move on to numbers." Said Eric he was about to teach Ariel numbers when the clock struck midnight. "O, is it that late already? We have a long journey to town tomorrow we should get some rest. " said Eric

Ariel gets out of the bed and goes to a guest room. She jumps into the bed and instantly falls asleep.

Meanwhile in our world, Eric, Red, and Charles had been following the trail of pebbles for hours. It was starting to get dark now and the moon was rising in the sky and they were far out to sea away from any sort of land. So, they decided to find an underwater cave to spend the night in. After another hour of swimming they found a place but the full moon and become high in the sky. Red started turning into the wolf and broke out of her wet suit as she transformed blood started to go everywhere as the wet suit broke open and the metal air tank fell on Red's back. Knocking her to the ground. Charles and Eric pick Red up and her to the surface. As they swim sharks start to surround them. So they swim back towards the way they had come to get out here hoping to get Red to surface. When they break to the surface they look around and see a small island in the distance. They swim to it and drag Red on to the island. Eric then takes the bag they brought with them. He takes out Red's hood and drapes it over her. She turns back to normal and then he and Charles treat her wounds. Red starts to open her eyes. "Are all right, Red?" asked Eric helping her get her hood on.

"I am now. I guess, I haven't been keeping good track of the full moon. I'm sorry, Eric." Said Red

"It's all right. This is just a minor set back. We'll find her." Said Eric "It just might take a little while."

"I hope you do find her." Said Red "Everyone needs to be with their true love." Said Red

The next day, in the Long lost Fairy World, Ariel and Eric were in town heading towards the pier. Ariel was fascinated by everything they passed by. Eric would have point things out to her. She highly enjoyed hearing him explaining things . Even though to him the things were rather ordinary. Finally, they approached the giant ship. Eric escorted Ariel onto the boat. The crew had come on early to get the ship shipshape and they stopped and bowed as Prince Eric and Ariel entered the ship. The captain walked up to Eric "The crew is ready to depart whenever you are your highness and I know it isn't my place but are you sure you should be sailing so soon after the accident?" asked the captain

"Captain, there are going to be storms no matter what we do. We love sailing and we can't let one tragedy stop us from doing what we love." Said Eric. "So let's head out!"

"Let's head out!" yelled the captain.

The ship took off into the open ocean. It sailed out for quite a few hours and Ariel knew she had to get true love's kiss as fast as she could but if she couldn't talk to him what could she do? " You're bored." Said Eric

Ariel shook her head

"Yes you are I can tell." Said Eric "Would you like to take the helm?"

Ariel looked at him quizzically.

"Come on." Said Eric who grabbed her arm and took her to the helm where one of the crewmen was steering. "Let Ariel drive for a while."

The crewman nodded and let Ariel take the helm. "Steady, steady now don't want to tip us over." Suddenly Ariel got an idea she turned the wheel so that the boat tipped to the right slightly and Eric went right into Ariel knocking them to the ground and landing him on top of her. The crewman went to the helm and set it back to normal. Ariel took that opportunity to kiss him but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Ariel. I guess, I gave you the wrong impression. I just want to be friends right now. I mean we just met and I'm saving myself for someone." Said Eric

Ariel looks questioningly

"Well, a few days ago I was out on one of my family's other ships celebrating my birthday. Suddenly, a huge storm started and the ship was drowned into the sea. A beautiful girl came and saved my life. I'm afraid I can only be with that girl." Explained Eric

Ariel nodded sadly wishing she could tell him that she was the girl.

"I'm sorry." Said Eric getting off of Ariel. "We can still have fun while we're here. Let's dance." Said Eric

Ariel cocked her head questioningly. Eric takes her hand and they start to dance.

Suddenly, everything slows down around her. "Enjoying yourself?" asked Eric in Regina's voice. She looks up and sees that Eric's eyes have become Regina's . She gets scared. She tries to ask 'what are you doing here?' but no words come out.

"Just seeing how you're enjoying your side of the bargain. Also, come to warn you that you only have two days left so you better hurry up and get your man. O, and I saw that pathetic attempt of a kiss you just tried. The kiss won't work unless he loves you and you haven't even tried to get him interested in you. Now, my suggestion is to stop wasting time and just do it! Or some other girl will snatch him up and you'll be sea foam. " Ariel pushes Regina away and she leaves Eric's body causing his eyes go back to normal. She runs to the captain quarters.

Eric follows after her when he enters the captain quarters he finds Ariel crying. "What's the matter?"

Ariel points to the door to let him know she wants him to get out.

"I can take the hint. I'll go tell the captain to turn us back around so we can go home" said Eric


	4. Some enchanted evening

Author's note: Experimenting with an idea in this chapter

Chapter 4: Some enchanted evening

In Fairy tale world, Ariel had been gone for several hours and Triton was getting very worried. He was pacing the throne room waiting for her when Dreama came in. "Father, I don't think she's coming back." Said Dreama

"What do you mean she isn't coming back?" asked Triton

"She was packing the last time I saw her." Said Dreama

"You knew that she left?" asked Triton

Dreama nodded. "We all knew. We let her go."

"What do you mean you let her go?!" yelled Triton

"Father, she needs to learn what the world is like for herself. You can't just smash her dreams and keep her locked away in our safe little kingdom just because you're worried about losing her." Said Dreama

"What if something happens?" asked Triton

"She's sixteen. She'll take care of herself." Said Aquatta as she entered the room. "Besides, she's old enough to learn the dangers out there."

Dreama laughs "What do you know about danger? The only dangerous thing you ever encountered was getting your hair stuck in the hair curler."

"That was very traumatic! I nearly went bald." Said Aquatta

Dreama laughed and Aquatta started chasing her. "Girls! Girls!" yelled Triton calming them down. " Your sister is missing. There is no time for this! I just wish I knew where she was." Said Triton. Suddenly black smoke billowed into the throne room and formed into a squid like body with a human upper half. Triton got very angry when he saw the creature that appeared "Ursula…" she said under his breath

"Hello, Triton. Long time no see." Said Regina

"What are you doing here?" asked Triton angrily

"I hear your youngest daughter is missing and I'd like to help." Said Regina

"How could you help me?" asked Triton

"I know exactly where she is." Said Regina

" You have my daughter?" asked Triton angrily

"I said I know where she is. I didn't say I had her. Though, I did happen to bump into her." Said Regina

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Triton

"Simply, that she asked for my help and we made a deal." Said Regina

"What did you do to my daughter?" asked Triton

"I made her wish come true. I changed her into a human. She's living with a human prince named Eric" Said Regina

"Then you can change her back." Said Triton

"No can do. See, the contract she signed is very binding. Really couldn't break the spell if I wanted to." Said Regina "Of course, if you made another deal to counteract her deal. I suppose we could work something out. All you'd have to do is give up your power. Then, I'll change Ariel back into a mermaid and everything will be the way it was." Said Regina

"Give my power to you so you can take over the entire sea! NEVER!" yelled Triton

"Then the deal stays in place and unless your daughter gets true loves kiss in two days she will be dead." Said Regina

"You evil serpent!" yelled Triton "Get out! Get out!"

Regina disappears in smoke and Triton swims out of the throne room. "Father, where are you going?" asked Dreama

"I'm going to find your sister." Said Triton

"We'll go with you." Said Aquatta

Dreama swims off to get the others and they all swim off towards Prince Eric's palace.

Back in our world, Eric, Red, and Charles were sitting around a fire. Red starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Charles.

"I was just thinking about the time Eric and I went sailing on his boat for the first time." Said Red

"I remember that. It was right after the curse was unleashed. About a year after I think. Ruby liked to talk to the cute guys down at the marina every Friday. You were kind of a slut. Anyway, I saw her and asked if she wanted to go out on the boat. So, we went on the boat and got into the middle of a huge storm." Said Eric

"Surprise, surprise." Said Charles sarcasticly

"Shut up!" said Eric laughing"Anyway, we ended up on an island similar to this and were so preoccupied with the fact that we were stranded we didn't notice when Graham came up behind us. When we did see him he told us that there was a path we hadn't noticed that would take us back to the beach. " said Eric

"Too bad that's not the case this time." Said Red "That would be nice. By the way how dare you call me a slut!"

"You were after every guy in town." Said Eric

"It's been lonely without Peter." Said Red

"Peter was your boyfriend?" asked Charles

"Yea, the wolf killed him. I didn't realize the wolf was me though." Said Red

" You must hate the wolf." Said Charles "I would."

"It's why I wear the hood. It prevents me from changing." Said Red

"We certainly don't want that though. I think I could take on the wolf." Said Eric

"Do you? You want to try that?" asked Red jokingly flirting

" Well, if you huff and puff. I'll let you in." said Eric

She jumps at him over the fire and they start to kiss.

"Your Highness! Miss Riding Hood! Your Highness! Miss Riding Hood! What are you doing?" asked Charles incredulous

They suddenly let go with each other. "Perhaps, we got a little carried away." Said Eric

"Yea, all our dating was in the past. We were under a curse at the time. You're married and we weren't meant to be together." Said Red

"Right." Said Eric

"But it feels kind of right doesn't it? Even though, it's so wrong. I think I know how James and Snow felt when they were under the curse and James was under the impression that he was married to Midas's daughter Abigail. " said Red

"But that was different. They were cursed. We're not. But… I can't help feel…" said Eric

"Me too. Since that first time we met when you were on your way to Rumplestilskine's to save her." Said Red "You know, we're kind of alone here no one has to know if we…"

" We aren't alone. Charles is here." Said Eric

" Then let's go somewhere where he can't see us. Come and get me." Said Red running to the other side of the island. Eric followed after.

"Red, Red wait up!" said Eric chasing after her "Wow, for a girl who was injured you are fast. That wolf much be really taking over your system."

Finally he stops and she leaps on him knocking him to the ground and they start to viciously make out with each other with Red's hood wrapped around them. Red unzips his wetsuit and takes it off him as they make out. "I love you, Eric." Said Red

"I love you, Red." Said Eric. The shock of hearing himself say he loves Red wakes him up. He looks around and sees Red sleeping several feet away from him with her hood draped on just her as a blanket and Charles sleeping by a tree. "What is the matter with me?"

Back in Fairytale world, Ariel was standing on the beach looking out at the water. Her family popped up from the surface. She took off her dress and ran over to them in her slip. Then she saw the look on her father's face and shyly waved. "Ariel, what were you thinking trusting the sea witch!"

Ariel shrugged

"Is that all you can give me is a shrug? I want an explanation young lady." Demanded Triton

Ariel shook her head and indicated that she gave up her voice.

"You gave up your voice? You foolish girl. How could you do that…. All right, I suppose we'll have to make the best of a bad situation. We need a way for this human to fall in love with you." Said Triton

"OoO, what about a romantic boat ride" Aliana suggested

"That's not a bad idea. We'll set it up this evening. " said Triton

Ariel goes back up to the castle and bumps into Eric. " Still mad at me?"

Ariel shakes her head.

"Good. Anything special you want to do tonight?" asked Eric

Ariel gestures that she wants to take a canoe ride.

"So, you'd prefer a smaller boat?" asked Eric

Ariel nodded.

"Ok. It's supposed to be a lovely night." Said Eric "You might want to put your dress back on first not that you aren't lovely without it. It's just that we'll out in public."

Ariel runs off to put another dress on.

A few hours later Eric is rowing a canoe. The stars had just started to shine overhead and the moon was shining on water and the light shines on the two of them. "You look very pretty in the moonlight." Said Eric

As they rowed the royal musicians started to play on the shore. Triton convinced them to get involved by saying that no one would turn down helping out true love. They were so touched that they started to play "Kiss the girl" on the various classical instrument that they played. While the girls kept repeating kiss the girl over and over.

"Do you hear music and singing?" asked Eric

Ariel shakes her head pretending she doesn't hear anything.

"I think we should talk about this afternoon. I know you're upset that I don't share your feelings it's just the mystery girl is important to me. I do care about you a lot I just can't love you." Said Eric

Ariel nodded sadly. The romantic evening on the boat wasn't working. But she tried to tell him that she was sorry for trying to come on so strongly.

"Kiss the girl… kiss the girl. You sure you don't hear that?" asked Eric

Ariel shakes her head but then touches his hand and goes to kiss him again hoping that this time his feelings would come around. Just as she was about to get close enough the boat suddenly turned over. Eric and Ariel were grabbed by two unknown persons and taken to shore. When they are both on shore Eric and Ariel slowly open their eyes . Eric looks at the girl who rescued him. "It's you!" he said mistaking the girl for Ariel.

"Are you all right?" asked Regina disguised as a young woman sing Ariel's voice.

"We're fine." Said Eric not even looking to see if Ariel is all right. "Who are you?" asked Eric

"I'm Vanessa." Said Regina

"I wish there was some way I can thank you, Vanessa. You've saved my life twice." Said Eric

"No need to thank us. " said the huntsman who was standing next to Regina

"My brotherJohn and I were more than happy to rescue you and your friend." Said Regina

"But you have rescued me twice. I insist you have dinner with us tonight." Said Eric "Both of you."

"John and I would love to." Said Vanessa.

They walked to the palace. Ariel stopped and looked back at the water. The huntsman went over to her "Is something wrong?" asked the huntsman

Ariel looked at him and just her head slowly.


	5. mission impossible

Author's note: Hey, so I decided to experiment a bit with the idea that my story and what has been happening in the show are happening at the same time. This might be an awful idea but writer's block has led me here. Just tell me what you think.

Chapter 5: Mission impossible

In our world, Eric was tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand why all of a sudden these feelings for Red were surfacing. Sure they dated when they were cursed and he thought she might be the one but subconsiously he knew she wasn't, which is why he had always put himself in danger, but now that the curse was broken those feelings should have vanished. He realized the only thing to do was to go on without Red and Charles. So he got back into his scuba gear and was about to dive into the freezing cold water when something held him back. He turned around and saw Red. " Eric, where are you going? You're planning on going ahead without us?" asked Red draped in her hood.

"I think it's best. In fact, Ruby. I think you and Charles should go back to Storybrooke. " said Eric

"No, we're here to support you. We aren't leaving you when you need us the most. Besides, I'm a tracker if the trail of pebbles stops I can still find Ariel." Said Red

" I can find her myself." Said Eric

"What are you going to do have the power of love guide you?!" demanded Red "Just because magic is back doesn't mean we have it and newsflash love has many powers but guiding you through the ocean to your true love isn't one of them. "

" The truth is I want to go after her without you." said Eric

"Why?" asked Red

" Not telling." Said Eric

"We are not playing that game. You are telling me why you are throwing my love and support for you and your wife out the window after all the things we've been through. We went to see Rumplestilskine together. We saved Ariel together. Even as Ruby I've tried my best to support you when you wanted to go out in dangerous storms and when Ruby thought you were crazy even then I tried to get you the help you needed and now you say you just don't want me with you. So, I deserve to know why." Said Red

"You want to know why? You really want to know why?" asked Eric " It's because I think I'm falling in love with you!"

"You think you're falling in love with me?" asked Red

Eric nods "I had a dream that we were sitting around the fire telling Charles the story about how we met which lead into you talking about Peter and how the wolf killed him. I made a joke about it which prompted you to flirt with me and then before we knew it we were…" said Eric

"Like we did on that island?" asked Red

"Exactly. I guess, I just thought if we were away from each other these feelings would go away and I could concentrate on finding Ariel." Said Eric

"Eric, we have a history as the people we were cursed as. So, there may still be some left over feelings from that. Ruby and Patrick were really into each other and Ruby broke Patrick's heart because she couldn't deal with his insanity. I'm sure Patrick was very hurt by that. I know you love Ariel and you wish the Patrick side of you wasn't looking back but running away isn't going to stop the feelings; he'll still look back. If you don't want him to you need to focus on bringing the Eric side out more." Said Red

" But I still love you." Said Eric

"Do you or do you just love the support I can give you because I'm here? If you really want to know if you love you me. There is only one thing to do… kiss me." Said Red

"What?" asked Eric

"You heard me. Kiss me." Said Red "It will prove to you that you aren't in love with me."

Eric kisses Red and starts to feel tingly all over and felt a rush he only felt when he kissed Ariel suddenly he woke up again. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake this time. Then he put on his scuba gear and dove off the island and swam as fast as he could away from Charles and Red who were still sleeping. He decided he wasn't going to stop until he found Ariel.

Back, in the Long lost Fairy tale World, Ariel, Eric, and their new friends who called themselves Vanessa and John were having dinner together. Vanessa was telling the story about how she saved Eric on the night of his birthday. Ariel kept shaking her head as Vanessa was telling the story… " I realized someone had fallen off the ship so I took off my dress and dove right into the water. I swam with all my might and I noticed Eric. I took him and swam with him to shore. I then put him down and started pumping on his chest. Praying every second that he was alive before long he started to cough up water I gave one final kiss and then I thought I saw someone else in the water but it turned out to just be a shadow so I got my dress back on and ran back towards town. " said Vanessa

"Why didn't you stay so I could thank you?" asked Eric

"It was late and I wasn't supposed to be out at that hour. I had to rush straight home before anyone missed me. I would have stayed if I could have." Vanessa lied.

"How did you find us this time?" asked Eric

"John and I saw you go out there and then we saw your boat tip over. We knew the only right thing to do was go rescue you, your highness. I was very happy and surprised when I realized it was you I was rescuing again. " said Vanessa

"Thank goodness, you did and I'm very glad it was you. I've been thinking about you ever since my birthday. I can't think about living my life with anyone but you,Vanessa." Said Eric getting down on one knee and taking out a ring "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will, your highness!" said Vanessa

Ariel cries and runs out of the room and out the front door of the palace. She then runs towards the ocean. Eric and John go after her as Vanessa goes to one of the bedrooms. Triton pops up "What's wrong, dear?"

Ariel shakes her head sadly and then gets down on one knee.

"He asked that human girl to marry him?" asked Triton

Ariel nods sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Ariel. " said Triton "But, I won't let you get turned into sea foam. I'm going to see Ursula. I'd rather have no power than no daughter."

Ariel shakes her head indicating that she didn't want him to do that for her.

"You're my daughter. I'd give up anything for you." Said Triton

Triton goes down into the water.

Back, in our world, Eric had been swimming for many hours before the sun finally came up. He found it a thousand times easier to follow the trail without a flashlight because at night you were never sure what was in the water. As he followed the trail he couldn't help think that Triton didn't want them to be followed because of the way the trail twisted and turned in different directions. He suddenly had the awful feeling that he was going to run out of pebbles when he came upon a mysterious whirl pool. He stopped trying to figure out how to get around it when he noticed the trail stopped which made him wonder if the mermaids got around it. So, he dove right in and got washed up on an odd beach. He slowly got up and looked around. It was a desolate place but yet it seemed very familiar. Before he could go back into the ocean a young Asian female warrior pointed a spear at him. "Who are you? How did you come to be here?" asked Mulan suspiously.

"My name is Prince Eric. I came through a whirlpool from a town called Storybrooke. Who are you?" he asked

"I am Mulan and I ask the questions here." She said

" Wait, this is home isn't it?" asked Eric "This is what remains of our land since Queen Regina's curse has struck."

Mulan nodded once. "Now, come with me."

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm on a mission to save my true love. I can't be distracted by having a tour of our land. " said Eric

"I'm not giving you a tour. I'm taking you prisoner now come with me." Said Mulan. Eric starts to run back into the water but his legs suddenly fuse together and he falls over.

"Damn it, stupid magic!" yelled Eric

"Aurora! Help me with this one!" yelled Mulan. Aurora came over.

Aurora and Mulan pick up Eric and put him on a horse. Then Mulan herself gets on the horse that already has Snow and Emma tied to it and rides off to the safe haven. When they get to the safe haven. Mulan hands Eric to Emma Snow kicks Aurora and starts running. Emma goes after her with Eric in her arms. Mulan then takes knun chucks and hits Snow in the back of her head knocking her out. " You heartless bitch!" yelled Eric.

"Quiet! Take them to the pit." Ordered Mulan

Emma, Snow, and Eric are thrown into a prison. "You three look like you need help." Said a voice

"Who are you?" asked Emma

"A friend," said Cora coming out of the shadows. "My name is Cora"

"Regina's mother…" Eric trailed off.

"Hello, Eric. I haven't seen you since the night before Regina and Leopold's wedding. My how you've grown. " said Cora

"It has been a long time and I'm sorry, Cora but we don't need your help. This is all your fault anyway." Said Eric

Cora chortles "My fault? And how did you get to that conclusion?"

" Right before I was locked away I stole your daughter's dairy and did some digging. Turns out your daughter has kept this dairy for a very long time. From what I read you killed her boyfriend which led her to need to get rid of you. So, she got Rumplestilskine's help and he gave her the curse that sent most of us to Storybrooke wiping our memories clean. The curse was broken by the sheriff over here but we never came back home so I had to track down my wife so we could be together which led me to a whirl pool which sent me here where some warrior princess took me prisoner. So, yes. I blame you." Said Eric

"Well, I guess the apple didn't fall far from that tree." Said Emma

"I was just trying to give my daughter the best life she could have and I'm not going to take advice on how to raise a child from a fish man who's never had any." Said Cora " You need help to get out of this prison. I happen to be offering mine. I can get all of us out of here if you just trust me." Said Cora

"Blinding trusting a woman with an evil reputation? That's a wonderful idea. While, we're at it why don't we just kill every last man, woman, and child left in our land!" said Eric sarcasctically

"You want to get back to your quest don't you? And I'm sure those two want to get back to wherever they came from. So, I'm your only choice. Aren't I?" asked Cora

"She's right. It's not like we can break ourselves out." Said Emma

"Like hell we can't, Sheriff!" said Eric

"That's big talk for a fish out of water." Said Cora

"Well, I'd rather die down here than trust you." Said Eric

"Whatever, Regina wrote in that dairy it isn't true." Said Cora "She and I had our problems but it wasn't as bad as you think."

Snow wakes up and gets up when she sees Cora "Cora…"

" She wants to help us." Said Emma

"No. " said Snow "I'm not the sweet naïve little girl I was when you knew me, Cora. My friends aren't that naïve either. We'll find our own way out of here and we don't need your help."

"You're being held prisoner in a giant hole on a mysterious island and you don't need my help?" asked Cora

"I've had to go through worse than this. Your daughter sent a huntsman to kill me, I had to live out in the woods hunting and stealing to get by, I had to deal with werewolves, I took a potion and lost my humanity causing me to try and kill your daughter, I was cursed so that I couldn't have any children, I was put in a coma and kept in a glass box, my daughter was shipped to another land, and then I forgot who I was and I was labeled a home wrecker and a tramp, was framed for murder, and pulled back here and taken prisoner. So, I think I can handle breaking myself and my friends out of prison and get back to my husband and my grandson Henry." said Snow

"My, you've been through quite an adventure. " said Cora "Haven't you? Perhaps, you don't need my help but your legless friend might."

"I might not have legs but I still have a brain and my pride." Said Eric

Suddenly a soldier appears above them "You three! Our leader wants an audience!" He brings down a ladder and Eric uses his arms to move over to the rope and Emma helps him get on as he climbs to the top, Emma, and Snow follow. They are led to a cabin and out steps a black man in armor. "Lancelot!" said Snow running over and hugging him

"Snow. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the prisoners Mulan brought I would have never locked you up if I knew." Said Lancelot.

"Lancelot, this is my daughter Emma and our friend…" said Snow

"Eric." Lancelot interrupted " I thought you were underwater with your bride."

"I was but when the curse hit I became a man again and we were separated from each other. When it broke I went to find her and she was gone so I followed a trail she left me. Only, problem was the trail ended in front of a whirl pool that brought me here and changed me back into a merman at a very inconvenient time. I need to get back to the ocean so I can continue my search. " said Eric

"I think it's best if you stayed here. If you all stayed here. The land is much more dangerous than it used to be. The ogres are back." Said Lancelot.

"As in fe fi fo fum, ogres?" asked Emma in disbelief

"Those are giants." Said Eric "Ogres are much worse. We'd have better luck if he told us Ursula had returned."

"Who's Ursula?" asked Emma

"She was an evil sea witch who put Ariel under a curse. I died trying to rescue her. " said Eric

"If you died how are you here with us now?" asked Emma

"Ariel made a deal with Rumplestiskine for a resurrection potion. It started to take away her life so I made a deal with him to give her her life back and make me a merman so we could be together." Said Eric " Her father,Triton ,doesn't want us together, though. I think he's planning on getting her to remarry which is why I need to get back on my mission. " said Eric

"And we have a family in Storybrooke and I think I know where we can get a portal." Said Snow

"Where?" asked Lancelot suddenly curious

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about my plans in the open not with Cora around." Said Snow

" Don't worry about her. The curse stripped her power." Said Lancelot

"Still it's Cora." Said Snow and Eric together

"If you must leave I insist you take my best warrior with you… MULAN. " said Lancelot

"Deal. Thank you for always looking out for me." Said Snow

" Lancelot, how about helping me get back to the ocean?" asked Eric

"I'll lead you there myself. Old friend." Said Lancelot

Back in the Long Lost Fairytale world, Triton swims deeper and deeper until he gets to Ursula's cave. Ursula is waiting for him when he gets there. "You're here. I've been excepting you, Triton. I assume you're ready to give up your power?" asked Regina

"Yes but you must bring my daughter back to normal." Said Triton

"Just sign right here." She said conjuring up a contract and a pen. Triton takes the pen and signs the contract.

Meanwhile, the present fairytale world, Lancelot and Eric ride on a horse with Eric holding on to Lancelot's waist "I'm glad no one can see us out here." Said Eric as they were riding towards the beach

"It shouldn't be too long until we get to the shore." Said Lancelot and Eric sighed "is everything all right?"

"Not really. I think I may be in love with someone. A girl I fell in love with during the curse. I've been thinking about her more and more. Her name is Red… Red Hiding Hood. " said Eric "She and my footman Charles were with me when my mission first started but I went on ahead without them. I just can't be distracted by Red right now."

"Then you did the right thing." Said Lancelot. "I'm sure she'll understand."

The sky was rainbow colored on the horizon when they finally reached the ocean. Lancelot got off his horse and then helped Eric off and led him closer to the water.

"Thank you, old friend." Said Eric

"Before you go tell me where were Snow and her daughter going and what's their plan?" asked Lancelot

"Why are you interested in that?" asked Eric

"I'm just curious. So?" asked Lancelot

"I don't know. Snow never told me." Said Eric

"You must know something." Said Lancelot

"Really I don't." said Eric

"We'll see about that. " said Lancelot who lifts up his arms and manipulates a tidal wave so that it holds Eric captive.

" You're not Lancelot. Who are you?" asked Eric "Who are you?!"Lancelot suddenly changes in a cloud of purple smoke to Cora. "Cora. What did you do to Lancelot?"

"I killed him a long time ago, dear. Been posing as him since that day. Now, where did Mulan take them?" asked Cora viciously

"I told you I don't know!" yelled Eric

" Well, you better think hard about where they might be because if you don't figure it out I'll be forced to kill you and your friends." Said Cora

"My friends?" asked Eric. Cora throws beams of magic at five different places on the shore and Red, Charles, Ariel, Triton, and Colin are all trapped in the water the way he is. "Let them go!"

"Of course. I'm not an unreasonable woman but first you tell me what I need to know." Said Cora

"Eric, don't tell her anything! We'll be all right!" said Ariel

"Ariel is right we've dealt with much worse than this bitch!" said Red

"Strong words coming from someone who is imprisoned by magic." Said Cora

" You're just lucky it's not a full moon tonight or I'd tear you to shreds myself." Said Red

Cora does a hand gesture drowning Red and then springs her magical water back into position.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Eric

"Don't tell her anything! We can handle this! Think about Snow and Emma!" yelled Ariel

Eric nods at her "Do whatever you want to me and my friends I'll never tell you what Snow's plan is. Never! Even if I'm wrong about it!"

"Perhaps, the stakes aren't high enough for you. Why don't I amp them up!" said Cora. Suddenly the ten headed Scylla monster appears behind them.

"If you care about my daughter you will tell Cora exactly what she wants to know!" demanded Triton

"Eric, don't!We're not worth it!" said Ariel "I love you!"

" This is bigger than us." Said Charles "This is about protecting our friends so whatever happens do not tell her anything."

"I don't know you but you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders. You know what to do." Said Colin

"I learned a long time ago that you have to make very difficult decisions even if they may hurt the people you love. Ruby taught me that. You'll make the right decision." Said Red

"All right, all right! You win, Cora. I overheard Snow saying something about going to her castle. She thinks that there is a portal there that can get her and Emma back to Storybrooke ." yelled Eric

" Scylla! Attack!" yelled Cora "Have fun watching your friends die, dear and by the way, you were right in the pit you shouldn't trust me."

Suddenly an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits Red in the shoulder.

"Red!" yelled Eric. Suddenly the Red being held captive turns into a pile of sand.

"I'm over here." Eric looked over to where the voice came from

"It's an illusion! You twisted witch!" yelled Eric at Cora as the others melted into sand and the water holding Eric turned back into regular ocean water.

"Doesn't matter if you know that now. You already told me exactly what I want to know. So, if you excuse me I'm off to visit my daughter and grandson. Have fun with Scylla. " said Cora who disappears in purple smoke leaving Red, Charles, and Eric to deal with the monster.

" How did you know where I was?" asked Eric

"Followed the trail and then I tracked you the good old fashioned way. You really think you can out run a tracker?" asked Red

"I'm very glad that I can't especially like this!" said Eric. Red hands Eric a crossbow. "Where did the crossbow come from?" asked Eric

"Granny always made me bring some weapons when I went out in case of emergency. It's a habit. " said Red

"Thank God for that." Said Eric

They start shooting arrows at Scylla. When it's closer enough Charles throws a sword at it piercing it's stomach and causing it to crumble into dust.

"Red… Charles, I'm sorry I left without you. " Said Eric

Back, in the fairytale world's past, Eric and the huntsman just met up with Ariel. "Ariel, I'm sorry. " said Eric

"Not as sorry as you will be. " said the huntsman

"What do you mean?" asked Eric

" Ariel is a mermaid. She's the one that really saved you on your birthday. She gave up being a mermaid for you. Unless, she gets true love's kiss in two days she'll die. She put her life on the line for you. " said the huntsman

"Ariel, is this true?" asked Eric

Ariel nods slowly but then gestures that she's going to let him go because he isn't in love with her."You're giving up your life for me? No one has ever done that before." Said Eric. Suddenly, she morphs back into a mermaid and gets sucked into the ocean .


	6. To the Sea

Chapter 6: To the Sea

" What happened? Where is she?" demanded Eric looking at the huntsman

"We can only guess." Said huntsman

" Then take one!" demanded Eric grabbing on to the huntsman and getting in his face

"The Evil Queen made a deal with Ariel's father to break the deal Ariel made with her." Said the huntsman

" I'm going after her." Said Eric

"Ariel might not even be down there. She might be at the Evil Queen's palace." Said the huntsman.

"Evil Queen?" asked Eric

"Yes, but I know where the palace is." Said the huntsman. They are about to run up the beach when sand suddenly wraps around their legs tripping them and dragging them towards the sea and then under the water. The two men were dragged further and further under. Eric could feel his insides burning as he tried desperately to hold his breath as he and the huntsman were dragged deeper and deeper past sharks,eels, and some sea monster skeletons. They were dragged into a cave in front of a woman who was half octopus.

" So, this is what all the commotion is about. "said Regina going to take a closer look at Eric "O, yes, I can see why you risked your life for him. " then Regina kisses him and said to Eric " It's nice to meet you, Eric. Such a pity that things have to end up this way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Triton "I gave you my power now give me my daughter back and let these humans go!"

"I'm afraid, you're in no position to demand anything, Triton and according to the contract along with your power I get to keep you and your daughter as servants to do with as I wish." Said Regina

"And the humans?" Asked Triton

"Well, one of them already belongs to me and I haven't decided what to do with the prince. I mean your daughter risked her life for him so he must be something special. All I see right now is a handsome face. Perhaps in time I'll see the appeal." Said Regina

"He's human. He can't breathe down here. You'll kill him before you find out why he's so special!" yelled Ariel.

"Well, a man can usually show how special he is by proving how much he loves the girl of his dreams. Let's see how much he really loves you." Said Regina she snaps her fingers and he disappears.

"What did you do to him ?Where is he?" asked Ariel alarmed

"On the Jolly Roger." Said Regina "Don't worry. If he really loves you. You'll see him again. "

Meanwhile in Fairytale World's present, Red, Charles, and Eric were back in the ocean searching for Ariel. Every once in a while Red would come up to the surface and take a look around to see if she could smell or hear anything. Eric was still nervous about having her around. So, every once in a while when she got too close and would swim back to be behind Charles. A net came down around them and trapped them. They were pulled up until they were face to face with a pirate crew. "Well, it looks as if I caught myself some landlubbers and a merman." Said Hook. Hook then goes up closer to the net "Peter Pan?" he laughs when he sees Eric "You're a fish! I'd love to hear the tale of how my adversary became the catch of the day."

"Hello, Hook. It's a pleasure to see you and I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to tell a filthy pirate how I became a merman. " Said Eric

"Peter Pan?" whispered Red

" I wasn't going to tell a pirate my real name." Eric whispered back

"Got back home I'll take it?" said Hook

"As a matter of fact. I did. " said Eric "Though, I misplaced my true love. Happen to capture any mermaids?"

" Aside from you? Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. I don't give away plans I may or may not have executed but you aren't getting off this boat alive, Pan. Not this time. Lock our guests in the brig!" said Hook as they were let loose from the net.

Pirates took them and threw them in the brig.

"When did you deal with pirates, Sire?" asked Charles

"The night Ursula captured Ariel. She sent me to this very pirate ship..." said Eric beginning the story.

Back in Fairy Tale World's long lost past, Eric suddenly appeared on board a pirate ship. Swords pointed directly at him. "Get up." Said Hook

Eric does as he is told then takes out his sword and points it at Hook. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked

"I apologize where are my manners. They call me, Captain Hook." Hook said showing up his hook and then bowing.

"The most ruthless pirate in the sea. I know all about you." Said Eric

"I'm glad my reputation proceeds me. " said Hook "Now, who are you and what brings you abroad the Jolly Roger?"

" It's none of your business who I am but I was sent here by an evil sea witch." Said Eric

"O, the ever delightful Ursula. " said Hook "We're all familiar with her.I always believed she sent the crocodile that cut off my hand and left me with this!" yelled Hook showing off his hook again

"I don't care to hear the story of how you got that. I just want to get back to the girl of my dreams." Said Eric

"I'm going to give you a piece of friendly advice. Forget 're better off without her. Women are nothing but trouble. " said Hook "You'd be much better off joining my crew."

"I apologize but I don't share your feelings and I won't join your crew." Said Eric

"In that case, you walk the plank" said Hook pointing his sword at Eric.

"Not today!" Said Eric "Now, I demand you tell me how to get back to the sea witch!"

" I am the captain of this ship and I make the demands. Unfortunately, I do not know where the sea witch resides and I'm afraid if you want off my ship without going off the plank then you'll have to fight your way off." Said Hook

Eric put up his sword and he and Hook started to fight. Hook tries to stab Eric ducks out of the way. Then he tries to slash Hook but Hook blocks the sword with his hook . The crew cheers and jeers with excitement as the fight continues. The duel continues suddenly Hook loses his footing and falls over. Eric restrains Hook on the ground. "You are quite the adversary." Said Hook " My hats off to you. Mr. Smee, sail to shore and let this gentleman off the ship. But before we do. Only one man has ever bested me. His name was Rumplestilskine… I'd love to know who has lived up to his reputation." Said Hook

"The name is Peter Pan." Eric lied.

"We'll meet again, Pan. You can count on that." Said Hook.

Eric let's Hook up as they land on Never land island. Eric gets off the ship. "This is where Ursula resides?" asked Eric as he got off the ship

"I told you, Pan. I don't know where she resides but this is the only place in this world to go to. You'll have to figure out how to get out of Never land , on your own. " said Hook as he and the crew sailed off again.

Eric searched the island for anyone who could help him. Suddenly, he saw a bright blinding light and went closer to see what was causing it. As he approached he saw a grove of fairies. The fairies stopped and looked at him when they approached. The brightest shining one came forward. "Who are you? What brings you to our fairy grove?" asked the fairy

"I'm… I'm…" said Eric so mesmerized that he forgot his name. So, he said the only name he could remember saying to anyone. "I'm Peter Pan. I didn't mean to disrupt your gathering. I just landed here and I need a way to get back to where I came from."

"I am Tinker bell and the only way to get out of Never land is to fly. Just head towards the second star to the right and straight til morning. That should get you home." Tinker bell said

"I don't fly. " said Eric

"We can fix that." Said Tinkerbell the fairies throw fairy dust as him

"Hey! Watch it!" said Eric as fairy dust hit him in the face

"Now, think happy thoughts and you're off." Said Tinkerbell.

Eric starts to think about Ariel and floats off the ground and before he knows it he's speeding off towards the second star to the right. The fairy dust guided him as if it had a mind of his own. He started to think about where he last saw Ariel and a portal opened up in the sky. As he thought about Ursula however the magic stopped and he went plummeting towards the ocean. He hit the water and tried to swim deeper but couldn't get deep enough.

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tale World's present on the pirate ship. " That's some story, Sire." Said Charles

"I hope to find Tinkerbell one day so I can thank her." Said Eric

"First, we should get off this ship." Said Red "And find Ariel of course."

Eric sighs.

"You ok?" asked Red sitting next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder

" Don't touch me! I'm fine." Said Eric

Red gets up "What's the matter with you? I'm just trying to make sure you're ok."

"I don't need you to worry about me, Red." Said Eric

"You're a merman, you lost your true love, you tried to leave without us… I'm your friend and so is Charles and I'm sorry but I am worried about you. As Patrick you did some very drastic things when you were upset and I don't want a repeat of that." Said Red

"I'm not upset. Not about the situation. Just don't touch me." Said Eric

"Why? Why don't you want me to touch you?" asked Red

"I'm worried it might lead to other things." Said Eric "It's not you. It's me."

"We're not even dating anymore and you're giving me the it's not you, it's me speech?" asked Red

"I think I may be falling in love with you! I've been dreaming about you and me together. I left you and Charles on the island because I thought if you weren't around the feelings would go away and I could focus on Ariel but you're back and their back." Said Eric

"Eric, I don't know what to say. " said Red "I've been thinking about you lately too but I think it's just because you were the last person I dated before the curse broke."

"You were the last one I dated too." Said Eric "Red, do you mind if I kiss you? I just need to see something."

Red leans down and she and Eric kiss. Unlike in the dream Eric didn't feel anything just a nice kiss.

"Well?" asked Red

" I guess, I don't really love you. " said Eric " As a girlfriend anyway. You're still an amazing friend though, Red."

"Now, that that's settled let's figure out how to get off this ship and back to finding Ariel." Said Red.

From outside the cabin Mr. Smee comes with a huge tray of fish singing to himself " There you see her sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her…"

"That song… I recognize that song. My minstrels played it the night Ariel and I took a boat ride. She must be here." Said Eric

"Perhaps, I can break it down." Said Charles. He took a run at it rammed into the door. He tried two more times and the door broke down.

Red sniffed the air and listened for the singing. "He went that way" said Red going in the direction the voice was coming from. After many twists she stopped in front of a big iron door. That was half open. They waited for Smee to leave and then pushed him out of the way before he could lock the door. All the mermaids from Triton's kingdom seemed to be in this storage room. Ariel, Triton, and Colin were in a corner together. Red ran over to them carrying Eric.

"Ariel." Said Eric

"Eric, what are you doing here?" asked Ariel

"I came looking for you. How did you end up on captain Hook's pirate ship? Tell me everything." Said Eric

"We were going to find a new place to live when we got sucked into a mysterious whirl pool. It threw us right in the middle of the ocean . Before we could entirely comprehend that we were back in our world this giant pirate ship came. It let down a net and trapped us all and we've been here ever since." Said Ariel "How did you get here?" she asked

"Whirl pool and you're right we are in our land." Said Eric

"You're a merman again." Said Ariel

"I ingested some magic back in Storybrooke. Magic is unstable there so it kept changing me back and forth but once I came here it stuck. " said Eric

"I'm glad. We can be together again." Said Ariel then she looked at Colin "I'm sorry, Colin. I know you were looking forward to being my husband and Father, I know you were looking forward to me marrying a merman but it's my life and I love Eric. I won't be with anyone else." Said Ariel

"You won't be with anyone if we don't figure out how to get out of here!" Triton stated

"I'll figure out a way." Said Eric

"How, you're just as helpless to do anything as we are now. They plan on killing us for our scales. They'll kill you for your scales too." Said Triton

"Charles and I won't let that happen." Said Red "We'll get you off this ship. If it's the last thing we ever do."

" That's right. I'm not turning back on the prince now." Said Charles

Suddenly, a billow of purple smoke appears and reveals Cora "My you are very valiant for a footman." Cora commented

"Cora, didn't get what you wanted from me?" asked Eric irritated.

"O, no I did but your friend Snow White and her daughter the Sheriff were much more resourceful than I thought. " said Cora "I popped by to thank you again for your valuable information and to check on the mer people who are going to help me create a portal to get to Storybrooke to see my daughter."

"If this is about you how come we're on Hook's ship?" asked Dreama

"Well, my dear mermaid. Hook has someone who he wants to get revenge on in Storybrooke so we decided to work together. Besides, I'm the one with the magic so he won't get anywhere without me." Said Cora "Now, who's first?"

"Me!" said Red stepping forward

"You are not a mermaid." Said Cora

"You get to these mer people through me!" yelled Red

"Very well." Said Cora who throws Red towards the wall

"And me!" said Charles

"Not a problem." Said Cora throwing him towards the wall next to Red.

"And me!" yelled Eric from the floor

"You?" Cora laughs "You're a merman. You're one of them. You are no threat to me. But if you are sacrificing yourself for the sake of being a noble prince. I'll take it. You're first. " Cora snaps her fingers and a table appears in the middle of the storage room.

"No… no! Don't take him! Take me first!" yelled Ariel

"Ariel, you can't…" said Triton

"He came all this way to rescue me. To rescue all of us. We can't let him die for us. I'm not going to lose him that way again. Take me first." Ariel said to Cora

"Very well." Said Cora she takes Eric off the table and switches him for Ariel.

" Before you kill me for my scales. I want to say goodbye to my family and friends." Said Ariel

"Ariel, what are you doing?" asked Eric

"Saving you. I didn't get a resurrection potion from Rumplestlskine so you could die again." Said Ariel

"I didn't ask him to make me a merman and wait in an asylum so you could. " said Eric

"Once, I'm gone you can rescue the others." Said Ariel. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Ariel." Said Eric

Meanwhile, in the Long Lost Fairy Tale world's past, As Eric thought about Ursula the magic stopped and he went plummeting towards the ocean. He hit the water and tried to swim deeper but couldn't get deep enough. "That was very impressive." Regina's voice echoed around him "You really do love her. I suppose I can't come in between true love, can I?" asked Regina. Ariel suddenly popped out of the water and swam towards Eric just as she got close enough to hug him t Regina dragged Eric under the water.

" Not again! You bring him back! Ursula! I won't let you take him!" yelled Ariel

"I have all the power of the sea and you are just a worthless little mermaid. You don't have the power to order me around. " said Regina popping up from the water. Regina tried to wrap a tentacle around Ariel and she dodged it. Regina threw out another and another as Ariel dodged each one trying to swim around her towards Eric. "You can't keep this up forever, Dear. "

"You have no right to take him!" yelled Ariel "This was not part of any bargain my father or I made with you!"

"But according to the fine print of both your contracts I have the right to change the deal as I see fit." Said Regina " But I'm a reasonable woman. You want your precious man? Come get him." Taunted Regina as she got out of Ariel's way.

Ariel swam deeper under the water searching for him. What had she done to him? Suddenly she found him and brought him to shore. She could hear Regina laughing and then heard her father come up and fight Regina with his fists. She then heard Regina yell as Triton wrestled the Triton away from her getting his power back when he did.

Ariel kept trying to wake Eric up but nothing was working "Wake up… Eric, wake up. Please, wake up." She kept saying but then she had to give up. "I love you, Eric."


	7. Eric and Ariel forever

Chapter 7: Eric and Ariel forever

Meanwhile, In Fairy Tale World's present,

" There is no need for the two of you to say goodbye. No one is going to get sliced up. The second Cora comes back through that door she'll wish she hadn't." said Charles taking the crossbow from the bag.

"A crossbow is not going to defeat her magic." Said Eric

"You saw yourself that it can." Said Red

"That was a temporary solution. Shooting down her clones didn't accomplish anything except it made me see how far her deception can go." Said Eric

Cora came back into the room followed by Hook. " You've had enough time. It's time to commence with the procedure. Hook, would you care to do the honors?" asked Cora

"It shall be my pleasure, Cora. " said Hook. Hook steps up to the table that Ariel is attached to "You're a very beautiful mermaid. It's kind of a pity to have to do this. " said Hook stroking Ariel's face with his hand

"Don't you dare touch my wife!" yelled Eric

"You aren't really in a position to negotiate , Pan." Said Hook without looking at him. Hook raises his hook to slice off Ariel's tail when an arrow flies and hits him right in the chest piercing his heart. Hook falls onto Ariel.

Cora laughs. "You think killing Hook is going to change anything? I'll have those scales. All of them! And I don't need a lousy hook in order to get the job done." Said Cora.

Charles shoots another arrow but Cora switches it's direction and sends it back towards him. Everyone ducks as the arrow gets stuck on the opposite wall. Before Charles could shoot another one "Everyone get down on the ground. " said Red

"Why?" asked Triton

Red suddenly changes into a wolf as the others get on the floor. She lunges at Cora and pins her to the ground Cora struggles to get the wolf off of her but the wolf is too strong and Cora can't summon enough magic to do anything. Red rips Cora's throat and then starts shredding her body.

"Red! Red, stop!" yelled Charles going over to the wolf "Red!"

The wolf lunges at Charles who jumps out of the way, grabs the cloak out of the bag and throws it on Red who turns back to normal. Red gets up, wraps the cloak around her body , and looks around at the cabin. "We did it! We defeated them!" said Red " I guess we got a little carried away though."

Charles and Red come out of the cabin and up on deck. The pirate crew gets confused then they see them. "I have defeated your captain. That makes me your new captain. I'm Charles Rodford. Now, unload the mer people and then take Red and myself to the nearest mystical whirlpool!" said Charles

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Said Smee "You heard him, Men. Unload the mer people." Said Smee to the other crew members.

The Crew take turns carrying each mer person out of the gally and throwing each into the ocean until the only one left is Eric. When Eric lands in the water he swims over to Ariel who was waiting for him. "Thank you, Charles. Thank you, Red. I couldn't have gotten back to Ariel without you." Said Eric

"Yes, thank you both very much. " said Ariel

"It was no trouble." Said Red

"We hope you two have a good life together." Said Charles

"Good luck getting back to Storybrooke." Said Eric

He and Ariel then swim off into the horizon.

"All right, men! To Storybrooke!" said Charles. The helmsman steers the boat in the opposite direction laughing and kissing merrily as they go.

THE END


End file.
